elite_force_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Not My Present/@comment-7180588-20170728185242
=TheBree Chronicles Wiki= Chase McFly =The Bree Chronicles Wiki= =Private Messages= *SaveLabRats *Welcome to the The Bree Chronicles Wiki chat *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *9:22Chase McFlyHey *9:22SaveLabRatsHi *Bree: Guys, we have great news! *9:22Chase McFlyBree: Guess what? Kaz and I are getting married *(Oh, you can delete what I said) *9:23SaveLabRatsSure *9:23Chase McFlyChase: What is it? *9:23SaveLabRatsBree: Kaz and I are getting married *9:23Chase McFlyOliver: Wow, congrats! *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *9:27SaveLabRatsBree: Thanks *Kaz: Oliver, would you like to be my best man? *9:27Chase McFlyCan I be best man? *Of course, Kaz, you are my best friend, after all. *9:28SaveLabRatsBree: Skylar, you can be my bridesmaid *of honor *9:29Chase McFlyOlive: I'll be bridesmaid and Chase can be groomsman. *9:33SaveLabRatsKaz: Chyna, your the music, Fletcher, you and my older brother PJ will be the caterers *9:33Chase McFlyFletcher: Cool. *Later... *Before the wedding.. *Oliver: Hi, Fletcher. *I see you were the first one here. *Can I see your cakes? *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *9:43SaveLabRatsFletcher: Sure *9:44Chase McFly(They so and see PG has taken a bite out of one) **PJ *9:44SaveLabRats(Wait, during the first scene, add Kaz saying that the wedding is in the Duncan family house *9:44Chase McFlyPJ: Hi, Fletcher. *(Ok) *9:44SaveLabRatsCool *9:44Chase McFlyIs that Oliver? *Nice to meet you, I'm Potty John Duncan, but you can just call me PJ. *9:45SaveLabRatsOliver: Kaz told me all about you, it's nicwe to meet you *9:45Chase McFlyFletcher: PJ, please wait to eat that cake. *9:46SaveLabRatsPJ: Sorry. *9:46Chase McFlyFletcher: It's fine, let's go into the yard, Oliver. *9:47SaveLabRatsOliver: Wow, is that a tree house, PJ? *9:48Chase McFlyPJ: Yeah, it's my house. *Long story there. *OLiver, Fletcher, this is my wife Skyler. *9:49SaveLabRatsOliver: Nice to meet you. My wife's also names Skylar. Kinda funny, isnt it? *9:49Chase McFlySkyler: Nice to meet you too. That is pretty funny. *9:51SaveLabRats(How should we introduce Charlie>?)' *9:52Chase McFly(She will be Flower Girl at the wedding, she can arrive and then start talking to the team) *9:52SaveLabRatsNice *9:53Chase McFlyFletcher: Oliver, I love my bionics, but I want bigger powers. *9:53SaveLabRatsCan Bob (Duncan, not Krane) be the minister? he was the minister for aa wedding in glc *9:53Chase McFlyMore natural feelings *(Sure) *Can I borrow your superpowers *We can swap *9:55SaveLabRatsOliver: Yeah *9:55Chase McFly(extracts bionic chip) *(holds Skylar's power tube, Oliver puts his powers in it) *(inserts chap into neck) *Fletcher: Water powers! Nice! *(accidentally sprays water into chip bowl on the table) *PJ: Oh well, we can fill the pitcher up with chips. *9:57SaveLabRatsFltcher: Not those kind of chips *9:58Chase McFlyOliver: Woah, I wish I could be at home. *(geoleaps home) *PJ: Where did he go? *And can you go look for the chips inside the house? *9:59SaveLabRatsFletcher: Yeah *10:00Chase McFlyMeanwhile.. *Chyna: Skylar, did it feel odd losing your powers? *10:01SaveLabRatsSkylar: It did *I'm glad I have them back *10:01Chase McFlyChyna: Do you think you would like bionics? *10:02SaveLabRatsSkylar: I don't think that would be possible since I'm Calderan *10:02Chase McFlyChyna: Ldt's try! *(takes out bionics and Skylar's powers switches them around) *What do you think? *10:03SaveLabRatsSkylar: It's intrasting. *10:04Chase McFly(does ionikinesis) *10:05SaveLabRatsSkylar: Wow, you have a lot of powers *10:05Chase McFlySkylar, try some of my abilities. *(forms space portal, throws zooms ionikinesis through it) *10:06SaveLabRatsSkylar: Where'd it go? *10:07Chase McFlyChyna: I sent it to the last place I geoleaped from. *10:07SaveLabRatsSkylar: Where was that? *10:08Chase McFly(Oliver materializes where the portal was) *Oliver: She last geoleaped from The Duncan house when we visited it ysterday. *10:09SaveLabRatsSkylar: Uh oh *10:09Chase McFlyThe wedding.. *Meanwhile... *Fletcher: Aaah! Oliver turned into plasma! *(makes ice Oliver filled with plasma) *10:11SaveLabRatsChase: Whats going on? *10:11Chase McFlyFletcher: Oliver and I switched powers and he became..that! *(points to plasma) *Is there a way we can turn him back? *A Humanizer? *10:13SaveLabRatsChase: I'll see what I can do *10:14Chase McFlyGood, I'll call Skylar. *(calls Skylar) *Oliver BECAME plasma! *Oliver: What is he talking about? I'm right here. *10:15SaveLabRatsSkylar: I'll be right there *Chyna: We have to swtch our powers back *10:17Chase McFlyOliver: Fletcher is confused. *(takes phone) *Oliver: I'm not plasma. *10:18SaveLabRatsFltcher: Then what are you? *10:19Chase McFlyChyna shot a plasma grenade through the space portal, and now it ended up where I was before I geo-leaped. I'm human. *10:19SaveLabRatsFltcher: Good. Let's switch our powers bacl **backk **back *10:20Chase McFly(Oliver, Skylar, and Chyna geo-leap to Fletcher) *(They swap back) *Bob: The wedding si about to start everybody, places. *10:22SaveLabRats(They get in their places) *10:22Chase McFly(Kaz and Bree enter, Bree with Douglas, Kaz with Oliver) *(They watch towards each other, than go to the altar) *10:25SaveLabRats(Charlie comes in with the flowers) *10:25Chase McFlyBob: We are gathered here to unite by son, Charles Kazimerias Duncan, in holy matrimony with Bree Michelle Davenport *Chase: Who's that, Gabe? *10:25SaveLabRatsGabe: My dad *10:26Chase McFlyI mean the one with the flowers. *10:26SaveLabRatsGabe: My little sister Charlie (you can take out the part where Gabe says my dad) *10:26Chase McFly(Ok) *Chase: Hey, Charlie, I'm Chase davenport, one of your brother Kaz's bionic friends. *10:27SaveLabRatsCharlie: Nice to meet you. Are you bionic? *10:28Chase McFlyChase: I just said I was. *10:29SaveLabRats(you can take out what charlie just said. I will add a line to replace it. Here it comes) *Charlie: Nice to meet you. *Bionics are really cool *10:29Chase McFlyChase: They are the best technological advancement since the telephone *10:30SaveLabRatsCan you take out the parrt wjere charlie asks chase if he is bionic? *10:30Chase McFly(I will) *10:30SaveLabRatsCharlie: What bionics do you have? *Thanks *10:32Chase McFlyChase: Super-intellect, bionic scan, force field, molecularkinesis, Electricity, geo-leaping, Laser-Weapong Generation, and youthfulness. *10:33SaveLabRatsCharlie: Wow *10:33Chase McFlyBob: Kaz, do you take Bree as your wife? *10:34SaveLabRatsBree: I do *10:34Chase McFlyAnd Bree? *10:34SaveLabRatsBree: I do *10:34Chase McFlyThen you may kiss each other! *I now pronounce you husband and wife *10:35SaveLabRats(Chage the first "I do to Kaz, since he was asked. My mistake, sorry) *10:35Chase McFly(Ok) *10:35SaveLabRats(They kiss) *Thanks *10:35Chase McFly(Everyone cheers) *Charlie throws the flowers) *(Toby gives them the rings) *(Everyone hugs) *Teddy: Reception Time! *10:37SaveLabRats(What should I say?_ *) *10:37Chase McFly(Not sure) *(They all sit down and eat) *10:38SaveLabRatsBRB *Back *10:42Chase McFly(Should we continue the episode or end it there) *10:43SaveLabRatsEnd it *I edited the Bree page, check it out *Bree Davenport *10:44Chase McFlyOk *10:44SaveLabRatsDid you see it? *10:44Chase McFlyYep *Should we rename the pages *10:45SaveLabRatsNo, just the infoboxes *New episode? *10:45Chase McFlyOliver Storm and Bree Duncan and Olive Davenport *Why? *Sure *10:45SaveLabRatsActually, yes we should rename the pages *Which episode should we do? *10:46Chase McFlyWe already did TBD and GIB, so we need to start from Not My Present *10:46SaveLabRatsYes *10:47Chase McFlyChase: Douglas, leave us out here. *Go and talk with Krane *Leo, Bree, Olive, Daniel, Angus, Fletcher, Chyna, and I will wait *(Douglas goes in) *(Krane is in a hot tub) *Krane; This rocks! Love Clint Eastwood. *Doug-I mean, Tom. *What are you doing here? *(turns off the TV) *11:05SaveLabRats(Not sure what to say) *11:05Chase McFly(That he wants to dicuss a sports almanac) *11:07SaveLabRatsWho? *11:08Chase McFly(Douglas is saying that to Krane) *11:08SaveLabRatsDouglas: I would like to discuss the sports almanac of 2017 *11:10Chase McFlyKrane: You mean The Mission Creek Sports Alamanac 1982-2032? *11:10SaveLabRatsDouglas: Yes *11:10Chase McFlyWhat do you know about it. Thomas Voldemort Riddle, aka Douglas Donald Davenport *11:11SaveLabRatsFootball scores were up for the Vikings *(Is that good?) *11:11Chase McFly *11:12SaveLabRats(What do I say?) *11:12Chase McFly(He should say that he wants to know the whole story of how it came into Krane's possession) *11:12SaveLabRats(What did?) *11:12Chase McFly(The almanac) *11:13SaveLabRatsK *(How did it?) *11:13Chase McFly(Krane will tell him after he asks) *11:14SaveLabRatsDouglas: How did it get in your posesion? *11:14Chase McFlyKrane: It began November 5th, 1987. *This young man' *By teh name of Ricardo comes up to me *Asks if I want to be rich *I say sure *He gives me this *It tells every sporting event for the next 45 years *We had a nice conversation *He introduced me to my business partner Gao *I miss my first wife Olivia a lot *He told me one day *A crazy-haired man or soome bionic/superhero freak would ask about the book *Funny, I never though it would be you. *Two Davenports with the same gun! *(chases Douglas to the roof) *Go on, jump. *11:21SaveLabRats(Can Bree be the one to defeat all the main villains in the arc?) *11:22Chase McFly(the time-travelers bring the time machine up near the building, making it safe for Douglas to land on when he jumps.) *(Krane isn't dying yet) *(Wait for the end) *Douglas: Olivia is mine. And my hair is not crazy! *(jumps off) *(lands in time machine) *Bree: Where too, Douglas? *(the time machine knocks out Krane) *11:38SaveLabRats(please answer) *11:38Chase McFly(Please answer) *(Why are you not saying anything) *(Why won't you reply) *11:39SaveLabRats(Can you answer my question please?) *(They go back to 1987) *11:40Chase McFly(What question) *11:40SaveLabRats(Can Bree be the one to defeat all the main villains in the arc?) *(Also, do they go back to 1987?) *11:42Chase McFly *Douglas: Here we are i 1987! *11:43SaveLabRats(What about the first question?) *11:45Chase McFly(That was to the fist Question) *11:45SaveLabRatsGot it. Thanks *11:45Chase McFly *11:45SaveLabRatsBree: Wow *BRB *11:46Chase McFlyDouglas, now you guys need inconspicuous clothes from the '80s *Also here are some walkie-talkies so we can keep in contact *Angus, Bree, check on Gao *Chase, Chyna, watch the train. **Time machine *Daniel, Olive, go follow Krane. *Fletcher, Leo, come with me. *We are going to track down Donnie's younger self to help us *Krane usually hung out at Lou's Cafe *Gao used to work at the law offices in the courthouse *Got it everyone? *BRB *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *12:01SaveLabRats(Back) *(I have no idea what to say) *12:02Chase McFlyEveryone: Got it. *(they go get clothes and get in position) *Douglas: Leo, Fletcher, I do not recall the name of my childhood street. *I think it was Sycamore Grove, but it may have been Mulberry Grove. *Let's try Sycamore Grove. *(they go onto Sycamore Grove) *Nice old street, don't you think? *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *12:10Chase McFly(Should we stop) *(Right now) *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *12:15Chase McFly? *12:18SaveLabRatsI don't know Russian, but I do know some of Croatian, ehich is similar. Will we need that, or should he say it in English? *You there? *12:19Chase McFly(What are you talking about?) *12:19SaveLabRatsIn this timeline, Angus is Russian. I read it in the episode plot *12:19Chase McFly(Douglas asked if it was a nice street) *12:20SaveLabRatsI thought we were doing the next episode, where Angus is a Russian spy *i thought we ended Fastfoward *12:20Chase McFly *(That is next) *12:20SaveLabRatsDi we end fastforward? *12:20Chase McFly(We are still on Not My Present *12:20SaveLabRatsOh, got it. Sorry about that *12:20Chase McFly(It's okay) *12:20SaveLabRats(thanks) *12:21Chase McFlyDouglas: Isn't it a nice street? *12:21SaveLabRatsFletcher: Yeah *12:21Chase McFlyDouglas: I think the address was 47. *There it is, *I will climb that tree and see if Donald is in there. *12:22SaveLabRats)(Douglas climbs the tree *12:22Chase McFly(climbs tree, sees someone, loses balance) *12:22SaveLabRats(You can delete what I said) *12:23Chase McFly)Ok) *12:23SaveLabRatscool *12:23Chase McFlyLeo: Douglas! *(Leo saves Douglas from getting hit by a car) *12:24SaveLabRatsDouglas: Thanks *12:24Chase McFly(Leo gets hit by the car himself) *12:24SaveLabRats(You can delete when Douglas says thanks) *12:24Chase McFlyFletcher: Oh no! *12:24SaveLabRatsDouyglas: Leo, are you ok? *12:24Chase McFly(A man comes out) *Fletcher: I think he's unconscious. *12:25SaveLabRats(Where are the other?) **others *12:25Chase McFly(they are at the time machine, tailing Krane, guarding 2017 and tailing Gao) *12:26SaveLabRatsGot it. *12:26Chase McFlyMan: Hello, what are your names? Do you know this kid who jumped in front of my car? *12:27SaveLabRatsFlthcer: It was an accident *12:27Chase McFlyMan: I understamd. *12:27SaveLabRatsDouglaa: Don't worry, everything's fine *(Wait is the man a bad guy?) *12:27Chase McFlyCan you help me carry him into my house? *(picks up Leo's head) *12:28SaveLabRatsDouglas: Yeah *12:28Chase McFly(they carry him into the house and lie him down on a bed) *12:29SaveLabRats(Can you delete where Fletcher sdays it was accidnet?) *12:29Chase McFlyWhile your friend recuperates, I'll introduce you to my family. *(Ok) *12:29SaveLabRatsthanks *Douglas: Who are you? *(Can you also delete where Douglasa asks who he is?) *12:30Chase McFly(Ok) *12:30SaveLabRatsthanks *(What should I say?) *12:30Chase McFlyMan: My name is Victor Stephens. *This is my wife Rose. *And my daughter Tasha. *12:32SaveLabRatsDouglas: Nice to meet you *(Can Flthcer say that instead?) *12:32Chase McFlyTasha: Nice to meet you too. (winks at Douglas) *(Ok) *Rose: It is fun to meet new people, but sorry about your friend. *12:33SaveLabRats(Not sure what to say) *12:34Chase McFly(Fletcher should ask Douglas if he noticed teh way Tasha looked at him) *12:34SaveLabRatsFlcther: Did you notice the way Tasha looked at you? *12:35Chase McFlyDouglas: What do you-oh no. This is wrong. Donnie's future wife has.. *The...hots...for..me! *12:36SaveLabRatsFletcher: What? *12:37Chase McFlyDouglas: Fletcher, may I see that photo of my family? *Look at Adam. *His head is gone. *It has been erased... *From existence. *Tasha: Douglas, can you get me smelling salts to wake Leo up? *BRB *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *1:08Chase McFlyHello? *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *1:14Chase McFlyDouglas: I think someone prevented me from meeting my wife. *Leo is erasing too *Because Tasha has yet to meet his father, and it looks like I'm the taget of her affections. *Let's check on Leo. *(they go get smelling salts and check on Leo) *(Chyna calls on the walkie-talkie) *Chyna: Chase is gone! *He just vanished. *(Douglas takes off the covers. *Oh no, Fletcher. *That's not Leo *It's not Chase either. *It's a combination of BOTH? *(Leo\Chase wakes up) *Leo\Chase: Hello, Dad-glas. How are you? Chase? Leo? Whya re you me? We are becoming one. What? *Find my father, Nathan Dooley. *1:25SaveLabRatsWhat do I say? *1:25Chase McFly(Fletcher can react to Tasha liking Douglas and Leo and Chase now being one person) *1:26SaveLabRatsFletcher: This is so weird *1:27Chase McFlyDouglas: Excuse me, Rose, but do you have a phonebook? *1:27SaveLabRatsRose: Yes *1:27Chase McFlyWe have some business to take care of *(looks at phonebook) *1:27SaveLabRatsBRB lunch *1:27Chase McFlyHere, I see 1 listing for Dooley *Ok *1:34SaveLabRatsBack *Can we continue? *SaveLabRats has left the chat.